Star and Sky
by Wing of the Night
Summary: First song fic... TsubakixBlackstar. Boats and Birds by Gregory and The Hawk.


Vila- This is my first song fic… I know I promised to update my other stories but I had to do this for TsubakixBlackstar! Sorry… I got bored and liked the song... (I give most credit to the person who made it on youtube.)

* * *

><p><em>She sat on the roof of their apartment staring up at the ever black sky filled with little bulbs of light. Her eyes filled with tears and the reflection of the stars. She had sat there all night just looking up in the sky grieving after her father who had been killed.<em>

**If you be my star… I'll be your sky…**

**You can hide underneath me and come out at night….**

_"Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked coming up behind the crying girl. She quickly looked down and wiped her tears away not wanting him to see, but she couldn't stop them from flowing down her cheeks and dripping into her lap silently. "I'm sorry…" He sat down beside her looking at her before averting his gaze into the night._

**When I turn jet black and you show off your light…**

**I live to let you shine… I live to let you shine…**

_"Will you be alright?" He asked. She just simply nodded looking at her feet as they dangled over the edge of the building. He looked down at his partner and sighed. "The stars are nice…" She looked away from him. "You don't have to stay." She sniffled._

**But you can skyrocket away from me… And never come back**

**if you find another galaxy… Far from here... With more room to fly…**

**Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…**

_He looked back up at the stars and smiled. His green eyes shined as she looked back at him. "I like the sky too. It's huge and has two sides… Dark and light… And if I'm the sky…"_

**If you be my boat… I'll be your sea…**

**A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity…**

**Ebbing and flowing… And pushed by a breeze…**

_"I think all the little stars that make it shine are Tsubaki…" He looked down at her taking his hand to her cheek and wiping the tears away. "You look like you've been crying a sea Tsubaki… Cry anymore and I'll need a boat." He grinned._

**I live to make you free… I live to make you free…**

**But you can set sail to the west if you want to…**

_"It's ok…" He nodded. "Your dad's not gone completely…" He said as another tear slipped down her face. "He'll always be with you some way or another… He was a stubborn man." He chuckled dropping his hand._

**And past the horizon till I can't even see you…**

**Far from here where the beaches are wide….**

_"Right?" He asked turning back to the dark sky. "Always on the horizon…" She stopped crying, but still felt a deep sadness._

**Just leave me your wake to remember you by…**

_She straightened slightly and looked up at the night sky. "I miss him though." She sighed. "I know…" He said reaching for her hand. "He was a good man too._"

**If you be my star… I'll be your sky…**

_"Blackstar?" She asked quietly as he held her hand. "Ya Tsubaki." He replied. "When will _you _see him again?" She asked and he sighed. He stared up at the stars thoughtfully. "When I'm long gone…"_

**You can hide underneath me and come out at night…**

**When I turn jet black and you show off your light… **

_"Me too." She nodded. He looked at her as her dark eyes twinkled with hope. He smiled. "When we are long gone in the sky and stars…" She smiled looking at him._

**I live to let you shine… I live to let you shine…**

_"You can be the sky and I'll be the stars…" She said squeezing his hand. "Alright Tsubaki… You got a deal…" He nodded. One last tear dripped from her eyelashes and fell on his hand. He looked down at it as it's surface sparkled in the dim light of the stars._

**But you can skyrocket away from me… And never come back**

**if you find another galaxy… Far from here... With more room to fly…**

_He looked back up into her eyes that jumped around with happiness. "You really are something, Tsubaki." He shook his head grinning as she giggled._

**Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…**

_He wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace holding her close. "I don't know how you deal with me but you do…" She returned the hug before letting go. "It takes practice Blackstar." She looked back up at the stars admiringly._

**Stardust… To remember you by…**

_Their eyes sparked as a shooting star went by and they smiled. They sat on the roof all way until sun rose turning the sky blue and then stars disappeared…._

**Stardust…**

* * *

><p>Vila- I really love this song. XD anyways hope you enjoyed! RR! I don't own Soul Eater!


End file.
